2014
by pasqdna
Summary: "Czegokolwiek nie zrobisz, zawsze skończysz... tutaj". Alternatywna wersja dziewiątego sezonu, w której wszystko dąży do spełnienia się wizji przyszłości, widzianej przez Deana w odcinku "The End". Napisane z troską o nastrój wierny temu w serialowi, oraz o rozbudowaną fabułę,
1. Rozdział I

Wszystko było w porządku.  
Zamiast whisky na stole leżała nawet elegancka filiżanka kawy. Zamiast zapachu obcych ludzkich ciał w powietrzu unosił się aromat jajek na bekonie i cytrynowego płynu do podłóg. Nikt chwilowo nie umierał.

-Jadę na zakupy, chcesz czegoś?- włosy jego brata były związane w śmiesznie krótki kucyk, który przypomniał mu Vincenta Vegę z Pulp Fiction. Od razu wyobraził sobie siebie jako Julesa, z afro, cytującego Biblię przed pozbyciem się demona, i uśmiechnął się głupio.

-Placek. Placek pistacjowy.

-Placek pistacjowy - Sam zrobił poirytowaną minę. -Będę jechał przez cztery godziny w jedną stronę po placek.

-Samie. Twój brat jest bohaterem i wspaniałą osobą. Uważam, że zasługuje na placek- odezwał się bardzo poważnie milczący dotąd były anioł.

Sama zatkało. Otworzył usta i próbował coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili tylko machnął ręką.

-Poza tym, jako iż prowadzisz wyjątkowo charakterystyczne auto, a także nie próbujesz w żaden sposób zataić swojej tożsamości poprzez przebranie, środki ostrożności w postaci nadkładania mil zdają się zbyteczne.- kontynuował.

-To jest plan Kevina i tego się trzymajmy. W końcu chłopak ma doświadczenie w ukrywaniu się. - stwierdził Sam. -Ale poważnie, robię zakupy na cały tydzień, więc lepiej napisz mi, co chcesz.

Dean uśmiechnął się i rzucił w brata kulką papieru. Sam złapał ją zanim trafiła w jego wielkie czoło, i rozwinął. Chociaż starał się tego nie okazać, jego twarz rozjaśniła się gdy zobaczył składniki. Wyglądało to na szaszłyki, takie same jak Dean zrobił na jego czternaste? Tak, chyba czternaste urodziny. Miał tylko nadzieję, że tym razem nie będą robione na ognisku z palet skradzionych z Walmartu. Bunkier był wspaniały, ale sufit był definitywną przeszkodą do urządzania tego typu przedsięwzięć.

-OK, Cas, zbieramy się- rzucił. Człowiek z przeszłością anioła odłożył mopa do wiaderka i stanął przed młodszym Winchesterem. Sam westchnął, i poprawił jego guziki zapięte w złe dziurki. Dean znowu się uśmiechnął. Dzięki głębokim staraniom, a także cierpliwości Sama (która nie obejmowała powstrzymywania go przed przewracaniem oczami), Castiel uczył się dzielnie trudnej sztuki bycia człowiekiem. Pomimo problemów z kontaktami ziemia-ziemia jego przyjaciel miał duszę prawdziwego wojownika. "Będzie z niego łowca" - pomyślał Dean -"tylko najpierw musi opanować zamykanie drzwi do łazienki i obsługę pilota do telewizora".  
Ciężkie drzwi zamknęły się.  
Było tak spokojnie.

Może nie aż tak spokojnie. Kevin ciągle przerywał badania nad tabletami, aby notować doniesienia ze świata. Pomimo szoku, który przeżył świat, i odsłonięcia przed ludzkością podstawowej tajemnicy pozwalającej jej spać spokojnie, upadłe anioły w przeciwieństwie do Lewiatanów miały siły i możliwości normalnego człowieka. W dodatku wiele z nich było nie nawykłych do przebywania z ludźmi, zasilając grono bezradnych, niezdolnych do nawiązania kontaktu bezdomnych. Ale brak zdolności ponadnaturalnych znaczył, że to nie ich działka. Oczywiście, jako że to jednak była ich działka, Sam jakoś przekonał Gartha aby zorganizował coś w rodzaju obozu uchodźców dla aniołów znalezionych przez łowców, zanim rząd się nimi zajmie, a Charlie pomagała w utrzymywaniu odpowiednich donacji. Garth uczył ich żyć, wyrabiał fałszywe papiery, i wyprawiał w świat w odpowiednim momencie. Nie wszystkie anioły potrzebowały pomocy, a z potrzebujących nie wszystkie ją akceptowały. Ale cóż zrobić? Osobiście dla braci adoptowanie jednego anioła było maksimum ich możliwości- musieli być gotowi na każdą okoliczność. Demony bez aniołów, równowaga jest zaburzona, Crowley jest w niewiadomym stanie, ale na pewno wściekły, Abaddon może powrócić, bo kto tam wie te cholerne demony...

Ale teraz, w tej chwili, czuł spokój.

Sam żyje. Cas żyje. Ludzkość nie jest zagrożona. A on siedzi w przyjemnym fotelu i pije kawę.

Zasługiwał na to. Jak również i na placek.

Wszystko, przez co przeszedł, wszystko co stracił, było jak zapisana kartka. Realne, ale statyczne.

A może błogość była zasługą miękkiego fotela pod tyłkiem i naprawdę dobrej kawy. Kto by pomyślał, że ponad pięćdziesięcioletni ekspres będzie działał tak dobrze?

* * *

-Hej, młody bohaterze, chcesz jakiś lunch?- powiedział Dean opierając się o drzwi.

Azjata popatrzył się na niego z obrzydzeniem.

-Nie kłopocz się. Najlepiej w ogóle mnie nie zauważaj.

-Hej, dzieciaku, co się stało to się stało, ale jeść trzeba.

Dean popatrzył się na chłopaka, i zmienił ton na nieco delikatniejszy.

-Przykro mi, że jeszcze nie możesz wrócić do domu, ale...

-Dlaczego twój brat jest ważniejszy od całego świata? Dlaczego moja mama umarła na darmo?

Winchester założył dłonie na piersi i zmarszczył brwi.

-Przykro mi, ale gdyby nie my, demony i anioły i tak dobrałyby ci się do tyłka.

-Mogło być już po wszystkim! Koniec tych zasranych demonów! Ja poświęciłem wszystko, a jestem tylko.. byłem tylko licealistą z szóstkami, nie pieprzonym łowcą!

Zapadła cisza.

-Wyjdź. Ciesz się, że jestem tutaj i tłumaczę te cholerne tablice, i szukam waszych cholernych aniołów. Nie chcę twojej litości!

Dean westchnął. Wiedział, jaką decyzję podjął i był pewien, że drugi raz zrobiłby to samo. Wiedział też, że musi się liczyć z konsekwencjami, i nawet nie czuł się tak winny, jak powinien być.

Robiąc lunch, zrobił jednak porcję dla dwóch osób i zostawił pół na stole.

* * *

Godziny mijały. Kiedy zaczynało się ściemniać, Dean uznał, że nastał odpowiedni czas aby zadzwonić do brata.

Komórka milczała. Nagrywał się na pocztę krótkim "oddzwoń" i wybierał następny numer. Jeden, drugi...

Kiedy zadzwonił na trzeci, po paru sygnałach usłyszał trzask, a w tle dźwięki silnika swojej Impali... dosyć dziwne, jakby ktoś jechał na pierwszym biegu, ślizgając się po nawierzchni. I zdyszany oddech.

-Sam? Sammy?- krzyknął do telefonu. -Cas? Powiedz coś! Co tam się dzieje?

Jednak silnik musiał być za głośno, albo nikt nie zdecydował się odezwać, bo dźwięki z telefonu się nie zmieniły.

Ściskając komórkę, złapał jakąś strzelbę, narzucił skórzaną kurtkę, i wyszedł.

Tak jak się domyślał, Sam nie pojechał zapasowym vanem ze złomowni Bobbiego, tylko wziął Impalę. Gdzieś w tyle jego głowy zabrzmiało poirytowanie, mógł się spytać, przecież by mu dał... Ale nie było na to teraz czasu.

Dean wyjął drugi telefon i wybrał numer.

-Charlie?

-Heeeej Dean, co tam? Jeśli chodzi o anioły...

-Charlie, posłuchaj. Czy umiałabyś namierzyć komórkę, taką bez GPS-a?

* * *

Dojechał do wskazanego miejsca. Dwadzieścia minut temu telefon na który dzwonił przestał zmieniać położenie, a dźwięki silnika ucichły. Według Charlie to właśnie poruszanie się miało ułatwić lokalizację- na szczęście zanim Impala zatrzymała się, zdołali ustalić którą drogą się poruszała. Jechał więc powoli, obserwując dokładnie otoczenie.

I znalazł.

Ślady opon na jezdni były świeże, wskazywały na gwałtowne hamowanie. Ściskając strzelbę wysiadł z pojazdu.  
Z rowu wystawał mały czarny kawałek polakierowanego metalu. Biegł.  
Nie było drastycznego wypadku. Na nieco tylko poturbowanej karoserii siedział anioł, i płakał.  
Szlochał jak mały skrzywdzony chłopiec, kompletnie bezradny.  
Kiedy usłyszał kroki, zastygł jak kamień, ucichł, i wytarł dyskretnie twarz rękawem.

Kiedy Dean stanął z nim twarzą w twarz, Castiel miał swoją zwykłą, poważną minę, i gdyby nie zaczerwienione oczy Winchester mógłby przysiąc że ten surrealistyczny obraz łkającego mężczyzny-anioła to było tylko przywidzenie.

-Cas? Cas! Co się stało?! Gdzie jest Sam?!- Dean złapał Casa za ramiona, szarpiąc swoim przyjacielem. Jego głowa poruszyła się, jakby był lalką. Jego oczy były skupione w punkcie poza horyzontem.

-Crowley. Crowley ma Sama.

Dean popatrzył na eks-anioła z przerażeniem.

-Co się stało? Cas? Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś? Dlaczego nie odbierałeś telefonu?

Castiel wbił w swojego przyjaciela głębokie, szczere spojrzenie.

-Uciekłem.

-Co to ma znaczyć, "uciekłem"?

-Nie obroniłem Sama. Pobiegłem do auta i jechałem ile tylko mogłem.

Dean oparł rękę o dach Impali i popatrzył w niebo. Rozżalony, zapytał miękko:

-Cas... Co się stało? Dlaczego uciekłeś? Dlaczego zostawiłeś Sama?

Castiel z trudem nawiązał z powrotem kontakt wzrokowy. Był przyzwyczajony do nieprzerwanego patrzenia w twarz osoby z którą rozmawiał, ale teraz stało się to tak trudne...

-Dean... Ja się bałem.


	2. Rozdział II

-Dlaczego te cholerne demony muszą być taką zgrają baranów?- krzyknął poirytowany Crowley.- Który to raz ten pacan jest w śpiączce w tym roku... Ten łoś już i tak ma nie po kolei w bańce, mogliście uważać!

-Zanim zdołaliśmy go spacyfikować, zabił pięciu z nas- odrzekł demon w ciele specjalisty ds. marketingu w średnim wieku. On miał ten nóż...

-Daj mi to. -powiedział Crowley tonem matki zabierającej dziecku obieraczkę do ziemniaków tym, jak pokroiło połowę z nich w równoległoboki. -No już, dawaj, dawaj... Hej, Transformer, obudź śpiącą królewnę. Tylko nie przesadź, nie chcemy aby doszło do rozlewu krwi, jasne?

Brodaty anioł popatrzył z niechęcią na Króla Piekieł.

-Dlaczego sam tego nie zrobisz?- spytał.

-Przypałętałeś się tutaj, to się przydaj, amorku- Crowley założył ręce na piersi.

Metatron wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku młodego Winchestera. Kiedy dotknął jego czoła, Sam otworzył oczy, złapał oddech i przyczepił się w przerażeniu paznokciami do obskurnej sofy, na której leżał.

Znajdował się w dużej mieszkalnej przyczepie campingowej. Meble wyglądały na własność bezrobotnego miłośnika cracku, jedynie wielki telewizor plazmowy i butelka drogiej szkockiej wskazywały, że poprzedni lokator już tutaj nie mieszka. W małym pomieszczeniu stali nad nim anioł-zdrajca, król piekieł i dwa czarnookie demony.

Crowley przypatrywał się jego nożowi z zaciekawieniem.

-No, nie jesteście już potrzebni. Meggie, siedź w niebie i nie wychylaj nosa. Jak ci się będzie nudzić, wyślę ci Elvisa. Uprzedzam, po tysiącach lat w piekle trochę obniżył mu się głos. No, ale przynajmniej zrzucił trochę boczku...

Cichy trzepot skrzydeł, i na miejscu anioła była już tylko pustka.

-Cholerne nadęte cwaniaki, mogliby się nauczyć mówić do widzenia. -westchnął . Wiecie co jest gorsze od przeklętych pierzastych przyjaciół? -Crowley popatrzył się po zmieszanych demonach. -Wiesz?- wskazał palcem na jednego z nich. -A może ty? Spiesz się spiesz, runda bonusowa upływa... I po ptakach. Prawidłowa odpowiedź brzmi: BEZUŻYTECZNE DURNE CZARNOOKIE ŁAJZY. Przykro mi - król piekieł rozłożył ręce - odpadacie z gry.

Władca demonów wykonał krótkie pchnięcie prosto w serce jednemu z nich, ubranemu w ciało hydraulika, wyciągnął nóż odpychając ciało kolanem, i profesjonalnie podciął gardło następnemu. Wytarł krew w garnitur marketingowca i podał broń, trzymając za ostrze, skołowanemu Winchesterowi.

-To chyba twoje, Samantho? - kpiąco zamrugał w zalotny sposób.

Co Metatron robi z Crowleyem? Dlaczego go porwano? Dlaczego Crowley oddał mu nóż? Sam zrezygnował z próby ogarnięcia co się dzieje. W jego głowie huczało jakby TIR zderzył się z jego czaszką. Jego instynkt i wytrenowanie przejęły kontrolę. Rzucił się na demona i po dwóch sekundach stał za jego plecami trzymając nóż na jego gardle.

-Widzę, że lubisz ostro... -powiedział spokojnie Crowley. -Jakie mamy słowo bezpieczeństwa?

Sam zaczął sprawdzać swoje kieszenie wolną ręką, szukając telefonu. Kiedy okazały się puste, zaczął przeczesywać te eleganckiego garnituru Króla Piekieł.

-Wiesz, tak na pierwszej randce... Ale nie jestem taką cnotką. Spróbuj bardziej na lewo. I chuchaj mi mocniej na szyję. Baardzo to lubię. Tylko bez malinek, bo Abaddon, która właśnie próbuje przejąć władzę nad piekłem i zrestartować Apokalipsę, będzie bardzo zazdrosna.

Winchester zatrzymał się w osłupieniu.

-Co?

-Jeśli przestaniesz mnie obmacywać i obdarzysz mnie najpierw romantyczną rozmową, jak prawdziwy dżentelmen, powiem ci po co się tu sprowadziłem.

-Nie martw się, porozmawiamy sobie. Ale najpierw muszę zadzwonić do brata.

-Sprawdź w lodówce, słonko!

Sam wyczuł, że Crowley nie żartuje. Zaciągając za sobą demona, Sam otworzył lodówkę. W środku znajdowały się kawior, paszteciki na srebrnej tacy, tonik, ludzkie serce w misce nafaszerowane dziwnymi ziołami, oraz jego dwa telefony komórkowe rozmiażdżone w pył. Młodego Winchestera zatkało.

-Dlaczego... Dlaczego wsadziłeś telefon do lodówki?

-Myślałem, że to będzie cool- powiedział Crowley łapiąc za serce i ściskając je stanowczo.

Sam runął na podłogę.

-Myślałem, że jesteś tym sprytniejszym bratem. A zachowujesz się jak łoś w przyczepie campingowej.

-Dlaczego nie chcesz, żebym skontaktował się z Deanem?- wysyczał Sam przez zęby, ściskając się za uzbrojoną flanelą klatkę piersiową.

-Dean, Dean, Dean. W pewnym wieku dzieci dorastają i powinny znaleźć sobie innych przyjaciół niż własne rodzeństwo. Już osiągnąłeś trzydziestkę, chociaż licząc czas kiedy chodziłeś z Luci, będzie tego dwieście dziesięć lat?, a ciągle pytasz się o radę braciszka. Dorośnij! Postaw na siebie! Rozwiń skrzydła!- demon gestykulował jak profesjonalny mówca motywacyjny.

-Mów już do rzeczy, Crowley.

-Posłuchaj, łośku. Nie wiesz, co narobiłeś. Nie masz NAJMNIEJSZEGO pojęcia- ton głosu Crowleya stracił kpinę- Czy ty wiesz, co ty mi zrobiłeś?

Sam patrzył się na demona, skołowany, ale i wściekły.

-Stałem się SŁABY! Płaczę na babskich filmach! Kiedy mam torturować niewinnych, drżą mi dłonie! I żeby zabić tych tu oto gnojków, musiałem się zmuszać! - głos demona stał się żałośliwy - Ty, człowiek, rycerzyk Pana Boga, już od lat zabijasz takich bez mrugnięcia okiem, a ja myślałem o tym jak ten tutaj Mario - Crowley kopnął ciało przyodziane w strój hydraulika- już nigdy nie zobaczy powie swojej matce że wybacza jej że piła, kiedy był dzieckiem, a wiesz, co w tej cholernej kiczowatej melodramatyczności jest najgorsze?

Sam wpatrywał się w przeciwnika, cały czas z tym samym wyrazem niedowierzania.

-Że jako bezduszny demon byłem nawet sprawiedliwy, podpisywałem umowy i dotrzymywałem ich, a w moje ręce trafiały tylko gnojki, potwory i mooże paru łebków którzy stanęli na drodze do moich planów, a teraz? Wiesz, co się dzieje, kiedy nie ma aniołów?

Sam powoli, nie odwracając spojrzenia, powoli pokiwał głową na nie.

-Każda dusza może zostać porwana do piekła! I ja rozkazałem, aby tak się stało! Bo gdybym powiedział, noo, wiecie panowie, MOŻEMY porwać każdą duszę która uwolni się z ciała i wzmocnić Piekło jak nigdy wcześniej, sto pięćdziesiąt tysięcy nowych rekrutów dziennie, aaaale to nie byłoby w zasadzie w porządku, wiesz co by się stało? Zostałbym _grzecznie_ poproszony o odejście ze stanowiska, a następny władca piekieł nie byłby takim przyjaznym diabełkiem z sąsiedztwa. Ooo, nie. Abaddon, on, ona... ono? powróciła po twoim popisowym numerze z fajerwerkami, i zbiera popleczników. A także ściga naszego skrzydlatego brzydala. Jeśli wykorzysta moją słabość, a robię się coraz słabszy, podejrzewam że będzie chciała uwolnić twojego chłopaka z pudła.- Demon zrobił pauzę, wlepił oczy w Winchestera, i powiedział z namaszczeniem- Lucyfer zostanie uwolniony.

Sam, zdradzony przez swoje emocje, popatrzył się na Crowleya z przerażeniem. To jedno słowo - Lucyfer - zalało go falą lęku. To słowo oznaczało nieopisywalne cierpienie, skrajną rozpacz, w której zrobiłoby się wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, aby tylko to się skończyło.

-Czego ode mnie chcesz? - powiedział cicho.

-Sammy... - demon przykucnął przy młodym łowcy, i dotknął jego ramienia. Sam wzdrygnął się na dźwięk zdrobnienia używanego zazwyczaj przez swojego własnego brata w ustach wroga. -Musisz zamknąć piekło. Musisz mnie zbawić.

Zapadła cisza.

-Ale...

-Posłuchaj. - demon wstał, odłożył serce do miski w lodówce, i zamarł w ciszy, opierając się o nią.- Słyszysz to?

-Co?

Sam wytężył słuch, ale poza szumem jakichś samochodów w oddali i tykającego zegara, nic nie słyszał.

-Tik-tak, tik-tak... Mniej niż co sekundę umiera człowiek. I każdy z nich, którego ucapi jakiś demon, idzie teraz do piekła. Za każdym razem , kiedy bierzesz oddech, jakiś ojciec rodziny albo sekretarka, rybak albo szwaczka, dziecko-żołnierz albo najmniejszy pacjent z rakiem, otwierają oczy, spodziewają się chmurek i aniołków za ich wszystkie cierpienia, ale czeka na nich morze ognia i wieczne tortury. Słyszałem, że nawet niektórzy Kosiarze się buntują, i po kryjomu nakłaniają chociaż dzieci, żeby zostały duchami. Mogę ich wszystkich uwolnić, ba, ja CHCĘ ich wszystkich uwolnić, ale gdybym to zrobił po pięciu sekundach stałbym się przetykaczką do toalety Abaddona, a dusze ciągle by napływały...

Sam westchnął cicho.

-Masz rację, oczywiście, zrobię to. Zrobię. - Daj mi tylko pożegnać się z bratem i...

-Nie nie nie nie nie. Już jeden patafian mi dzisiaj naciągnął mięsień i zmacał, nie potrzebuję dyskutować z drugim, jeszcze większym głupkiem i narażać się zapocenie koszuli. Zapomniałeś, że byłem tam, wtedy, kiedy urządziliście sobie rozmowę od serca? Ten twój Rocky potrzebuje jakiejś terapii, stary chłop i potrzebuje się opiekować braciszkiem. Niech sobie zrobi dzieciaka i nim się opiekuje. Nie. Odpowiedź brzmi- nie. Nie martw się, pójdziesz do nieba, wypijesz parę drinków, prześpisz się z tą swoją martwą dziewczyną i zanim się obejrzysz, braciszek będzie z tobą. A do tej pory będzie myślał, że demony cię zmusiły, schleje się parę razy i da sobie radę. A jak nie da, to tym lepiej, wcześniej się spotkacie. To co, umowa stoi?

Sam pokiwał głową potwierdzająco.

-Jest też mały bonus... Twój przyjacielski Crowley z sąsiedztwa uwolni także wszystkie dusze, które zachowały jeszcze człowieczeństwo. W tym twoją matkę...

Oczy Sama rozjaśniły się. Demon odgadł, że decyzja jest już podjęta z żelazną pewnością.

- To chyba najbardziej szczodry interes jaki z kimkolwiek ubiłem. Chcesz całusa na przypieczętowanie? Wiesz, że demony nie mogą kłamać, jeśli to zrobią...

-Obejdzie się. Zobaczę uwolnione dusze, zamknę bramy piekieł. Nie zobaczę, zapewne też je zamknę. Nie potrzebuję moralnego poradnictwa od demona.

Winchester wstał powoli, pozwalając żebrom rozprostować się z bolesną ulgą.

-To co mam zrobić?

-Potrzebujemy colta. I wiem, że ty wiesz gdzie on jest. Powiedz tylko, gdzie on jest, a wyślę tam pierzaka i od razu przeniesiemy się na miejsce.

-Niemożliwe.

-Tik-tak, tik-tak...- demon uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie.

-Colt jest ukryty w miejscu, gdzie nikt, demon, anioł czy człowiek, nie wejdzie bez zaproszenia. Musisz mi zaufać.

* * *

Castiel przeczesywał książki szukając sposobu, aby przywołać Króla Piekieł. Żadne rozwiązanie działające to tego czasu nie zadziałało. Było to niepokojące- Crowley musiał otrzymać wiedzę z nowego, potężnego źródła, aby uwolnić się od przedwiecznych sposobów przywoływania demonów. Oczywistą odpowiedzią był Metatron. Były anioł wzdrygnął się, przypominając sobie śmierć Naomi, uczucie Łaski Pańskiej opuszczającej jego ciało, a potem tysiące jego braci i sióstr bezsilnie spadających na ziemię.

Nowe uczucie panicznego lęku, kiedy to jego ciało, hormony, neuroprzekaźniki, ludzki, cielesny mózg zrobiony z białka, zapanował nad jego duszą, kiedy instynkt przetrwania tkwiący głęboko w Jimmim krzyczał o zachowanie życia, to wszystko zaczynało ucichać, proporcje wracać do normalności. Teraz pozostało uczucie palącego wstydu, który w przeciwieństwie do wstydu po złudzeniach boskości wymordowania tysięcy swojego gatunku i skrzywdzenia swoich najbliższych przyjaciół, nie był już tylko cierpieniem duszy. Dławił jego gardło jak żelazna ręka, palił w sercu bardziej niż dźgnięcie anielskim mieczem. Teraz były anioł czuł, że podziwia ludzi bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. A uczucie dumy i wzruszenia, kiedy orientował się że człowiek Dean Winchester ryzykował swoje kruche ludzkie życie, odczuwał ból i lęk, a mimo to dokonał tak wielu wspaniałych rzeczy, było słodsze niż Niebo. Tyle pięknych sprzeczności gromadziło się w tej małej, zwierzęcej formie, pełnej żyłek, śluzów i błonek.

Zastanawiał się. Zaczął spisywać w głowie listę uczuć odpowiadających za miszmasz w jego ciele. Wstyd. Wściekłość. Duma. Miłość. Niepokój. Lęk. Głód. Kiedy ostatnio jadł? Sam kupił mu średni zestaw z cheeseburgerem w przejezdnym fastfoodzie. Dla siebie wziął sałatkę z kurczakiem i milkshake. Potem tłumaczył mu, że żeby utrzymać masę mięśniową trzeba jeść białko i w ogóle jak chce być silny jak porządny łowca to będzie się musiał nieźle namęczyć, ale niech się nie martwi, on mu wszystko pokaże, a zresztą zna łowcę który wygląda jak wieszak a świetnie daje sobie radę, niech Cas najpierw się nauczy strzelać i prowadzić, wszystko w swoim czasie. To się chyba działo o pierwszej po południu, a teraz była druga w nocy. Poszedł do kuchni zrobić kanapkę, czując się nieswojo. Dean rozpaczliwie szukał brata w swojej poobijanej Impali w miejscu, gdzie jego komórka logowała się ostatni raz, Kevin niechętnie obdzwaniał znajomych łowców, a on sam miał sprawdzać wszystkie możliwe sposoby na przywołanie Crowleya. Czy to wypada robić kanapkę i rozkoszować się jej smakiem podczas tak posępnych wydarzeń? Ale Castiel przypomniał sobie słowa Sama: żeby być silnym trzeba jeść. A teraz chyba powinien być bardzo silny.

* * *

Dean zatrzymał Impalę na kolejnej stacji benzynowej, jedynym żywym punkcie przy drodze rozciągającej się od horyzontu do horyzontu. Oprócz ciężarówki było tam pusto. Wszedł do środka. Załadował do koszyka piwo i podszedł do kasy. Kierowca ciężarówki rzucił na niego nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem spod magazynu dla panów.

-Bez tankowania, tylko to... Nie zatrzymywał się tutaj czarny van z ciemnymi szybami, z rejestracją z Ohio? -zapytał, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do pryszczatego sprzedawcy.

Młody chłopak popatrzył się na niego dziwnie obojętnym i nie zmęczonym mimo późnej godziny wzrokiem.

-Ja widziałem- odezwał się zza jego pleców głos tirowca. -Pójdź ze mną, pokażę ci w którym kierunku pojechał.

-Aaach, świetnie- Dean uśmiechnął się promiennie i oparł się o ladę, aby widzieć obu mężczyzn. - Tylko muszę jeszcze puścić dymka. Widzę, że macie cygara?

-Tak, jakie pan sobie życzy?

-Macie może Monte... Cristo?

Oczy kasjera i tirowca pokryły się czernią. Dean wyciągnął coś z wewnętrznej kieszeni i rzucił w kierowcę, a drugą ręką wyjął broń, wycelował w brzuch pracownika stacji benzynowej i wystrzelił.

-Bomba na demony, fajna sprawa- powiedział do opętanego młodzieńca skuwając jego ręce pokrytymi symbolami kajdankami.

-A teraz- jego ton zmienił się na poważny- powiesz mi, gdzie jest mój brat, albo ostatnie momenty twojego zasranego demonicznego żywota będą gorsze niż cokolwiek piekło może zaserwować. A uwierz mi, byłem tam.

Demon zaczął wymiotować krwią, zabrudzając banknoty w otwartej kasie.

-Co to jest?- powiedział zaciskając zęby.

-Nie twoja sprawa. A teraz, gadaj- Dean przycisnął koniec lufy do rany.

-Crowley... kazał w wypadku odnalezienia Sama Winchestera, w odległości przynajmniej paru mil od brata, schwytać go żywego i skontaktować się tak szybko jak tylko możliwe.

Dean zamrugał, zmieszany.

-A jeśli byłby ze mną?

-Wtedy mamy nic nie robić.

-Dlaczego?

-Nie wiemy.

-Widziałeś wóz?

-Ja, nie. Tamten- pewnie coś wiedział. Chyba zabiłeś nie tego demona - piekielny byt w ciele chłopaka, który mógł być najwyżej rok po liceum, uśmiechnął się odsłaniając podbarwione krwią zęby.

Dean zaklął, tupnął nogą w ziemię w bezsilnym buncie i strzelił kasjerowi między oczy. Krew i mózg zbryzgały gablotkę z papierosami, stojak z bateriami i tabliczkę z cenami w promocji. Zrezygnowany, wyszedł. Chłodne jesienne powietrze ukoiło lekkie nudności spowodowane zapachem spalonego ciała i krwi.

Ciszę przerwało stłumione brzmienie ostrych gitarowych riffów z tylnej kieszeni spodni. Nieznany numer. Odebrał.

-Dean?

-Co tam porabiasz na mieście, brachu? - "Nie mogę być pewny twojej tożsamości, zidentyfikuj się".

-Stare dobre balowanie, jak wtedy w Oklahomie. - "To ja. Jestem bezpieczny i nikt mnie nie śledzi".

Dean wciągnął z ulgą powietrze.

-Sammy? Czy jesteś cały?

-Tak, tak, jestem w porządku.

-Czego oni od ciebie chcieli?

-To nie jest rozmowa na telefon. Nie martw się, wszystko w porządku. Przyjedź po mnie, ale bądź ostrożny. Wszędzie jest pełno demonów. Jestem w Oral, to jest na południe od Rushmore, na wschód od osiemnastki. Dean? To nie jest zabawne!

-Wybacz Sam - Dean zasłonił usta ręką- miałem dziś stresujący dzień.

-Musiałem ukraść jakiejś dziewczynie torebkę, żeby zdobyć telefon.

-Nie mogłeś zadzwonić z automatu?

Dean mógł prawie usłyszeć jak jego brat robi poirytowaną minę.

-Lata dziewięćdziesiąte skończyły się trzynaście lat temu. Skąd ja mam wytrzasnąć automat?

Wszystko było w porządku.

-Gdzie jesteś?

-Koło Glendo.

Na chwilę nastała cisza.

-Czy masz coś na demony?

-Taak, bomby, kajdanki, wodę święconą... -Dean zamilkł na chwilę, aby wybadać reakcję brata- aach, no i Colta, oczywiście.

-Zatrzymaj się gdzieś, ja zdobędę jakiś wóz i do ciebie dołączę.

-Zobaczymy się w Douglas.

-Wyśpij się, Dean.

Starszy Winchester wyłączył się. Zapiekło go sumienie. Oto kolejny raz miał uczucie, że brat coś przed nim ukrywa. Ale to musi być przypadek. Bo czemu do cholery Sam chciałby Colta w Wisconsin?


	3. Rozdział III

Było wpół do trzeciej po południu. Crowley, skoncentrowany, oglądał wielki enochiański symbol o promieniu kilkudziesięciu metrów, w którego centrum stały bramy piekieł. Metatron w skupieniu wypalał na pożółkłej jesiennej trawie litery pierwszego języka swoją anielską mocą . Demon sprawdził godzinę: jego przepustka do nieba, młodszy Winchester, powinien być lada chwila. Kiedy tylko oderwał oczy od zegarka, usłyszał w dali niski pomruk klasycznego pojazdu. Przy końcu drogi zaparkowała czarna impala. Crowley uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Jednak jego uśmiech zniknął, gdy z samochodu wyszedł nie jeden, a dwóch mężczyzn. Bez pośpiechu wypakowywali broń, a potem powolnym, pewnym krokiem zaczęli się zbliżać. Crowley otworzył szeroko oczy w niemym wyrazie zaskoczenia.

* * *

_Poranek zaczął tracić czerwoną poświatę, kiedy do drzwi obskurnego motelu rozległo się dudnienie. Dean, który przespał bardzo niewiele z pięciu godzin swojego pobytu w pokoju kiepsko stylizowanym na myśliwską chatkę, otworzył drzwi._

_W progu stał Sam._

_Jego włosy były spięte w niechlujny kucyk, a na niebieskiej flanelowej koszuli były ślady krwi. W rękach miał dwa papierowe kubki z gorącą kawą i reklamówkę ze świeżym plackiem orzechowym._

_Jego oczy były podkrążone i smutne._

_Bardzo smutne._

* * *

-Ty cholerny głupcze!- krzyknął Crowley, kiedy bracia zatrzymali się parę stóp od niego. -Znowu to robisz! Znowu!

Sam uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.

-Mówiłeś, że słyszałeś naszą rozmowę wtedy, przy ostatniej próbie. Słyszałeś, ale chyba nic nie zrozumiałeś. Czy mam umrzeć, czy mam żyć, czy mam uratować świat, czy go zniszczyć- zrobię to, ale już nigdy, przenigdy nie zawiodę mojego brata, - Sam nachylił się nad królem piekieł, i kontynuował z namaszczeniem - i prędzej spędzę wieczność z Lucyferem niż zaufam demonowi bardziej niż własnej krwi.

Crowley otworzył usta i zaczął wymachiwać rękami, ale nawet najbardziej elokwentnemu demonowi zabrakło słów przez przynajmniej całe pięć sekund.

-I właśnie o tym mówiłem, łosiu! Ty masz naprawdę nie po kolei w tej rogatej bani! - Demon krzyczał, aż leciała ślina - Skorzystaj z tego że rząd nie patrzy i najlepiej się ożeń z tym drugim psychicznie zależnym pajacem!

Sam przewrócił oczami i westchnął. Dean obdarzył brata spojrzeniem pytającym, "czy mogę go zabić?", na co młodszy Winchester odpowiedział miną "musimy się pomęczyć z tym dupkiem".

Crowley założył ręce na piersi i zapytał bezradnie:

-To co robimy, gołąbeczki?

* * *

_Bracia siedzieli na motelowych łóżkach naprzeciwko siebie. Sam pomieszał kawę plastikowym białym mieszadełkiem i wypił łyk. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w taflę jasnobrązowego płynu, założył kosmyk włosów który wypadł z kucyka za ucho, i popatrzył się na Deana._

_-Demony... odkąd nie ma aniołów, porywają do piekła dusze dobrych ludzi._

_-Kto ci to powiedział? Crowley?_

_-Tak. Crowley._

_-Nie wierzę mu._

_-Możemy to sprawdzić._

_-Niby jak?_

_-Crowley wspominał plotki, że niektórzy Kosiarze zachęcali dzieci do pozostania duchami. Od upadku aniołów minęło za mało czasu, aby te duchy nabrały siły i zaczęły robić kłopoty na tyle, aby ktoś to zauważył, ale już dotąd powinno być parę przypadków ponad normę._

_Dean od razu wyciągnął telefon._

_-Heej, Garth..._

_-..._

_-Nie mam teraz czasu, musisz mi szybko odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie._

_-..._

_-Czy łowcy mieli ostatnio więcej niż zwykle duchów dzieci, które niedawno zmarły?_

_-... - Sam zauważył, jak twarz jego brata się zmienia._

_-Dzięki, Garth. Do usłyszenia. -Dean powiedział powoli, i wyłączył się._

_-Dean?_

_-Sammy... to prawda. -starszy Winchester popatrzył się na brata z przerażeniem. Minęła chwila ciszy.- Czego Crowley od ciebie chce?_

_-Crowley jest do połowy zbawiony, ma sumienie... chce wypuścić wszystkie jeszcze nie skorumpowane dusze z piekła, dlatego potrzebuje Colta - Sam był tak przejęty swoim wyznaniem, że nie zauważył, jak jego brat wzdrygnął się na to słowo - on z współpracuje z Metatronem, bo Abaddon wrócił i chce użyć jego wiedzy, aby wyciągnąć Lucyfera i zrestartować Apokalipsę. Jedyny sposób, aby temu zapobiec, to zamknięcie piekła... Mam być przy Wrotach o wpół do trzeciej._

_Dean odwrócił spojrzenie od brata i zapytał:_

_-Ale skoro Crowley jest z nami to może mi przynieść psa i duszę, nie?_

_-Nie, Dean. To trochę jak z prorokami- dopóki żyję, tylko ja mogę to zakończyć. Inaczej Crowley znalazłby jakiegoś świra do tej roboty zamiast ryzykować współpracę ze mną..._

_Przez chwilę było cicho. Sam zaczął grzebać w kawie mieszadełkiem._

_-Sammy... - wyszeptał Dean._

_-Dean... nie chcę cię zostawiać samego. Ale musisz zrozumieć, nie mógłbym żyć wiedząc, że miliony niewinnych ludzi cierpi przeze mnie. - Sam złapał brata za dłoń i popatrzył mu w oczy - Nienawidzę tego, że muszę kolejny raz prosić cię o poświęcenie. Ale to już ostatni raz..._

_W ciszy było słychać tylko tykanie zegara._

_-Sammy, nie przesadzaj, to w końcu ty masz umrzeć - roześmiał się Dean. - A teraz spędźmy dzień po królewsku, i nie mażmy się jak baby. - starszy Winchester wytarł rękawem gorące łzy ściekające mu po policzkach i pociągnął brata za rękę. - Masz ochotę na pizzę?_

* * *

-No jak to co? To chyba ty miałeś plan.- powiedział Sam, nie bez złośliwości w głosie.

Crowley odetchnął z ulgą i wetknął Samowi kartki do rąk.

-Musisz przejść dookoła tego okręgu mówiąc te inkantacje. Jak tam twoja łacina? Była na tym swoim uniwerku, czy teraz robi się tam obrazki z makaronu? Edukacja w tym kraju to porażka.

-Dobrze wiesz, jak moja łacina. - odciął się młodszy Winchester zgryźliwie.

-Sammy... mogę mieć prośbę? - zapytał Dean miękko.

-"Sammy, mogę mieć prośbę?" - cicho zakpił demon.

-Jasne... - powiedział Sam ignorując kpiny Crowleya.

-To głupie... ale nie mam twojego żadnego nowego zdjęcia. Chciałbym mieć... pamiątkę... -głos starszego brata załamywał się.

-Ooch, zaraz się zheftam - rzucił demon.

Sam stanął przodem do obiektywu w komórce Deana, i niezręcznie założył ręce na piersi, nie wiedząc jaką minę zrobić. Dean pstryknął zdjęcie i zaczął maziać palcem po ekranie.

-Cholerne ekrany dotykowe, zawsze muszą wymyślić jakieś udziwnienia... - uderzał palcami o wyświetlacz z wściekłością - no, chyba się zapisało.

-Ustaw sobie na tapetę, kochasiu, i oglądaj co wieczór.

-Zamknij się, Crowley- rzucili naraz bracia.

Demon wzruszył ramionami, jakby jego argument został właśnie udowodniony. Bracia zignorowali go.

-Macie Colta?

Dean wyjął broń i pomachał nią królowi Piekieł.

-Mieliśmy szczęście, że wykopałem Colta jak tylko usłyszałem, że cię porwali- Dean uśmiechnął się do brata.

-Wykopałeś?!- demon zaniósł się wściekłością. - To mogliśmy to wszystko zrobić wczoraj?

-Nie, nie mogliśmy - powiedział Sam stanowczo.

* * *

-Myślisz, że to zadziała po takim odstępie czasu? - spytał Sam, sprawdzając ostrość noża Ruby.

-Jeśli nie, trzeba będzie posiedzieć tu parę godzin dłużej. W chwili kiedy aktywujemy symbol, wszystkie demony w pobliżu znaku, i tu, i w piekle, zostaną zepchnięte na jego samo dno. Pamiętasz plan? Jeden: Przywołuję sześćdziesiąt sześć psów piekielnych. Dwa: zakuwasz mnie w te wasze zmyślne kajdanki, aby symbol nie rozniósł mnie na kawałki. Trzy: Twój głupi brat wsadza lufę do zamka. Cztery: nasz przyjaciel aniołek wypowiada enochiańskie blablabla. Pięć: zbawiasz mnie , a ja mam widzieć te twoje efekty świetlne. Sześć: braciszek otwiera piekło. Siedem: zamykasz piekło i następuje happy end.

Sam popatrzył na brata. Dean skinął głową.

-Zaczynamy. - powiedział.

Crowley wzniósł ręce. Dean wzdrygnął się, czując nagle obecność piekielnych ogarów, z których każdy mógłby roznieść go na kawałki. Sam zakuł Crowleya. Po jego czole spłynęła strużka potu. Dean wsadził lufę do zamka.

I wtedy usłyszeli przenikliwy śmiech.

-Hej, chłopcy - powiedziała Abaddon wesoło.

-Metatron!- krzyknął Dean. Ale zabrzmiał tylko dźwięk skrzydeł. Anioł uciekł.

-Wiedziałem! - powiedział Dean, ale nie wyglądał na załamanego. Wyciągnął telefon.  
Miał nadzieję, że Castiel i Kevin zidentyfikowali symbole ze zdjęcia, które im po kryjomu wysłał, i znają treść potrzebnego im zaklęcia.  
Udało się. Ze słuchawki popłynęły enochiańskie inkantacje wypowiedziane niskim, chropawym głosem upadłego anioła.

-Nieeee! - krzyknęła Abaddon przeraźliwie, aż Sam złapał się za uszy w bólu.

Symbol zaczął świecić na biało. Abaddon szła w kierunku Sama i Crowleya powoli i z trudem, jakby przekraczała rzekę pod prąd. Trudno było widzieć cokolwiek przez oślepiające światło. Nagle nastała kompletna cisza, i fala uderzeniowa popchnęła wszystkich z ogromną mocą. Kiedy jasność zaczęła ustępować, do ciszy zaczął przenikać straszliwy krzyk Crowleya.

W piersi demona tkwił nóż zabijający demony. Nie było śladu Abaddona ani piekielnych ogarów. Symbol na ziemi jarzył się błękitnym, stabilnym światłem.

Król piekieł umierał. Jego zniszczona dusza bezsilnie rozbłyskiwała pomarańczowym światłem.

-Mogło być już po wszystkim... Wszystko... zniszczyłeś... dla brata... jak mogłeś? - Crowley utkwił w Samie zdradzone, pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie, jego dusza rozbłysła ostatni raz, pozostawiając nieruchome ciało.

Sam nie miał czasu na myślenie.

-Dean! Otwieraj!

Ciężkie drzwi ruszyły się. Dean odskoczył na bok. Z otwartych wrot popłynęła struga światła- w przeciwieństwie do ostatniego razu było ono.. piękne? Obaj bracia obserwowali z podziwem, a w powietrzu można było poczuć bezgłośny okrzyk radości i ulgi milionów dusz.

* * *

Kiedy świetlisty strumień wylał się, bracia zamknęli wrota, i usiedli pod progiem, oddychając ciężko.

-Sam, nic nie mów.

-Nic nie mówię.

-Nadal chcesz to zrobić?

-Nadal.

-To musimy znaleźć nowego demona.

-Abaddon nie da nam łatwo znaleźć demona.

-Ale pewno nadal będzie chciała dusze?

-Pewno tak.

-A gdzie można znaleźć wielu umierających ludzi?

* * *

Mężczyzna wtoczył się z boleścią na izbę przyjęć.

-Potrzebuję... pomocy - powiedział niskim, poważnym głosem słaniając się za ladą rejestratorki.

-Czy to pilny wypadek? - zapytała się, zastanawiając się czy chory dałby radę wypełnić papiery przed utratą przytomności.

Nachylił się blisko, i powiedział cicho, głosem pełnym dostojeństwa:

-Nie robiłem kupki od trzech tygodni.

-Zaraz poślę po sanitariusza - powiedziała recepcjonistka, lekko spanikowana.

Po chwili przyszedł pracownik szpitala i posadził chorego na wózku. Recepcjonistka uśmiechnęła się do niego zalotnie. Nie leciała zazwyczaj na mięśniaków bez edukacji, ale ten miał cudowny uśmiech i piękne długie włosy. Przystojniak odwzajemnił spojrzenie i odwiózł cierpiącego do pokoju badań. Ale to nie był koniec. Przez drzwi weszło kolejne ciacho.

-Czy jest tu może mój przyjaciel? - zapytał ją piękny, zielonooki mężczyzna seksownym, niezwykle niskim głosem. - Koło czterdziestki, ciemne włosy, i nie robił kupki od trzech tygodni.


	4. Rozdział IV

Spotkali się, wszyscy troje, w pokoju zabiegowym. Sam nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego.

-Dean!

-Co? -starszy brat powiedział niepewnie niskim głosem.

-Mieliście to zostawić mnie i obserwować szpital z odległości! Wiesz, że w najgorszym wypadku demony mnie nie skrzywdzą, a w grupie jesteśmy za bardzo rozpoznawalni. I w dodatku otrułeś Casa?

-Nnie... -powiedział słabym głosem ex-anioł.

Sam popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.

-Sam się otrułeś?

Dean i Castiel patrzyli się niezręcznie po podłodze. Młodszy Winchester otworzył szeroko oczy z zaskoczeniem.

-Chyba... nie... -wydukał.

-Co wy na to, żeby to zapomnieć i już nigdy do tego nie wracać- powiedział Dean wyjątkowo niskim basem, jakby chciał dodać sobie męskości w niezręcznej chwili.

Chwila ciszy zdała się potwierdzić niepisaną umowę.

-No dobrze, ale dlaczego akurat poszliście do TEGO szpitala? - Sam zaczesał kosmyk włosów za ucho w geście irytacji.

-Nie mogliśmy przecież cię zostawić samego, prawda? - powiedział Dean.

-Mam plan. - wtrącił się Castiel.

Bracia popatrzyli się z powątpiewaniem na byłego anioła.

-Jeśli tutaj często umierają ludzie, a Sam, z tego co nam powiedział, nie zauważył żadnych śladów demonów, jedyną osobą, która może coś wiedzieć, jest... Kosiarz.

-Jak masz zamiar skontaktować się z Kosiarzem, bez twoich anielskich mocy?- spytał Dean.

-Nie pamiętasz? - westchnął Sam. -Pamela? Chłopczyk z wiatrakiem? Przeżycie pozacielesne? W bibliotece Ludzi Liter było dużo inkantacji, które mogą to zrobić o wiele bezpieczniej, niż wtedy.

-To ja tam pojadę, - zaczął Dean

-A ja tu sobie popracuję. - dokończył młodszy Winchester. - Jeśli zauważą, że mnie nie ma zbyt długo, cały plan poleci, więc lepiej wracam do szorowania kibli. Cas, - Sam uśmiechnął się niezręcznie - a ty na razie... zdrowiej.

* * *

Z dachu szpitala było widać całe, raczej nisko zabudowane miasteczko. Bracia siedzieli opierając się o przybudówkę z wejściem i patrzyli się w horyzont. Dean otworzył piwo.

-Chcesz?

-Dziękuję, jestem... w pracy. - uśmiechnął się Sam, pokazując bratu kubek z kawą.

-I co, ludzie mówili coś ciekawego?

-Sprzątaczka przysięgała, że kiedy się modliła widziała świętego Antoniego. Dwadzieścia lat temu. Po LSD. Dzisiaj odszedł jakiś staruszek, kręciłem się cały czas dookoła, ale nikt wchodzący to jego pokoju nie był demonem. Sprawdziłem wszystkich.

-No to dupa - westchnął Dean i pociągnął łyk.

Znowu zapadła cisza. Starszy z braci oglądał, jak widoczny z oddali pociąg znika za drzewami, a młodszy skrobał kapslem po betonie, którym wyłożony był dach.

Dean wiedział; niedługo jego brat będzie martwy. Teraz siedzi teraz koło niego, żywy, ciepły, oddychający, ale niedługo zacznie tracić siły, zatopi się w gorączce, weźmie swój ostatni oddech. Zostawi swoje ciało jako masę zimnego, bezwładnego, gnijącego mięsa. I tym razem chodzi o wolę Boga, więc ani diabły, ani anioły, ani nawet sama Śmierć nie zmienią niczego. Wszystkie drogi zostały wyczerpane.

Przecież zawsze, ZAWSZE udawało się im znaleźć jakiś sposób. Dwóch zwykłych facetów pokonało Apokalipsę, zmiotło anioły i demony, zatrzymało przedwieczne potwory...

Ale żaden pomysł nie przychodził mu do głowy. Nie było wyjścia.

Sam i jego marzenie o życiu było tym, o co teraz walczył. O co będzie walczyć teraz? Nie tylko z duchami i potworami, ale z każdym kolejnym dniem, ze wspomnieniami torturowanych dusz, ze świadomością, że opuścił Bena i Lisę, ze słodką pokusą aby nachlać się jak świnia i budzić się tylko po to, żeby pić więcej...

Naszedł go dziecinny bunt. Nie pozwolić na to. Przedłużać. Nie pozwolić mu złapać demona.

Od razu wyobraził sobie co się stanie. Sam będzie żył w straszliwym poczuciu winy A kiedy się o tym dowie, znowu poczuje się zdradzony. Znowu zrobi swoje. Tylko że nie pozwoli mu być przy sobie.

To właśnie może zrobić. Być przy nim.

I wtedy przypomniał sobie kolejne bolesne wspomnienie. To wtedy, kiedy wyrzucił prezent od brata...

-No to co, urządzisz się w niebie?- nie było nie-niezręcznego sposobu aby zacząć ten temat, więc Dean spróbował powiedzieć to, jakby rozmawiał o wyborze dywaników do auta.

-Nie wiem.

-Spotkasz Ellen, Jo, Pamelę... Bobby'ego...

-Tak - uśmiechnął się Sam trochę smutno.

-Jak myślisz... czy mama będzie w niebie? Myślałem, że skoro była duchem aż się wyczerpały jej te duchowe baterie, to nie, ale jeśli dusza Bobby'ego przetrwała...

Sam spuścił głowę.

-Dean... Crowley mówił, że była w piekle. Ale nie wiem, czy można mu wierzyć, mógł po prostu chcieć mnie zmanipulować...

-Nic dziwnego... w końcu zawarła pakt z demonem.

Sam zamyślił się.

-Ale przecież kiedy dopadły cię ogary piekielne, nie było wyboru? Myślałem, że ludzie którzy sprzedali dusze, nie mogą być duchami?

-Może sprzedała coś innego niż duszę?- rzucił bez zastanowienia.

I nagle Dean zorientował się, jak straszliwe implikacje ma zdanie, które właśnie powiedział. I chociaż to mogła być prawda, nigdy, za nic nie chciałby w to uwierzyć. Gdy popatrzył na brata, domyślił się, że on dzieli to przekonanie.

Żeby szybko zmienić temat, uderzył pytaniem, które świdrowało jego umysł.

-Myślisz, że spotkamy się w niebie?

Sam popatrzył się na swoje buty.

-Przecież nie umierasz, co?

-No wiesz, w końcu kiedyś to się stanie, jesteśmy łowcami, wiemy o tym...

Sam zwrócił spojrzenie na brata.

-Cas cię potrzebuje. Łowcy cię potrzebują. Mamy... Masz teraz te wszystkie informacje Ludzi Liter, możesz pomóc światu tak, jak nigdy dotąd. Jesteś tak samo wnukiem Henry'ego Winchestera jak i ja... Wiem, że dasz radę.

-Co? Sam, nie gadaj głupot - Dean zaśmiał się niezręcznie. - Ale nie zmieniaj tematu. -jego głos spoważniał- nie ma tam czegoś w tych książkach?

-Nie.

-Myślisz, że...

-Dean... Nie wiem. Nie wiem, czy anioły wrzuciły nas do jednego nieba dla swoich powodów. Nie wiem, czy specjalnie wybrały... moje wspomnienia, które cię raniły, żeby nas skłócić i doprowadzić do walki Michała i Lucyfera. Proszę... proszę, wiesz, że jesteś dla mnie cholernie ważny... Mówiłeś, że moje marzenie o życiu jest dla ciebie inspiracją, ale wiem, że nigdy... Nie chcę cię znowu zawieść, Dean. Ale to jest chyba niemożliwe. Zawsze czułem się inny. Czułem się dziwadłem. Czułem się nieczysty. I chociaż tata nie był taki surowy dla mnie, jak dla ciebie... zawsze czułem, że on wie, że coś ze mną jest nie tak. Dean, po prostu zrozum, do cholery, kiedy byłem poza domem... I ludzie traktowali mnie jakbym był... po prostu zwykłym człowiekiem. I nie mogę uznać, że to był błąd. Gdyby nie te chwile... Kim bym był?- Sam przerwał na chwilę. - Dean, wiem że zawsze będziesz mi miał za złe, że nie jesteś dla mnie tak ważny, jak ja jestem dla ciebie.

Starszy Winchester wzdrygnął się. Bolało.

-Może... Może już czas, żeby z tym skończyć. Może to pozwoli ci się uwolnić. Jesteś w stanie się od mnie uwolnić, wiem o tym. Miałeś Lisę, Benniego... Masz Casa... Nie jestem już twoim małym braciszkiem, który cały czas potrzebuje pomocy. Może chcę być taki jak ty? Oddać życie, uratować świat...

-To nie jest cholerna zabawa, Sam!

Sam popatrzył się w oczy bratu ze złością.

-Czemu uważasz, że wiem o tym mniej od ciebie? Nie jestem już dzieciakiem, który nie wie o co chodzi. Spędziłem dziesiątki lat w Klatce z Lucyferem. I wiesz co? Od tego czasu marzę tylko o tym, żeby umrzeć. Żeby przestać istnieć. Żeby już nigdy nie musieć o tym myśleć. Ale nigdy ci tego nie powiedziałem, wiesz dlaczego? Bo znowu byłbyś zły na siebie, że się mną nie zaopiekowałeś, znowu byłbyś zły na mnie, że nie cieszę się z życia tylko dlatego, że jesteś przy mnie i polujemy razem... Kocham cię i nie chcę, żebyś cierpiał. Ale sprawiasz, że cały czas czuję się winny i myślę tylko, kiedy to się skończy!

Sam złapał wdech. Dean patrzył się w horyzont, z kamienną twarzą.

To, czego nigdy nie chciał usłyszeć, zostało wypowiedziane.

Sam dopił kawę.

-OK, Cas powinien być na nogach, możemy przeprowadzić rytuał - rzucił Sam, patrząc na zegarek.

Bracia zeszli do sali, do której przypisany był były anioł.

* * *

Na miejscu jednak, zamiast Castiela leżącego w łóżku i rozwiązującego krzyżówki, zobaczyli straszliwy bałagan, i lekarza, który siedział związany na krześle, prosto pod namalowaną krwią Diabelską Pułapką.

Cas stał w kącie, trochę posiniaczony, ale szczęśliwy.

-I co uważacie o moim pierwszym samodzielnym ludzkim polowaniu?


	5. Rozdział V

Jazda była długa i dziwnie cicha.

Castiel nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi, ale wyczuwał, że pomiędzy braćmi coś się wydarzyło. Tak, Sam miał umrzeć - śmierć, pomimo umierania samemu, patrzenia na tysiące śmierci, i zabicia tysięcy własnymi rękami, dopiero teraz, w kruchym ludzkim ciele, zaczynała się mu wydawać trudna do pojęcia - ale do tej pory Dean wydawał się być głęboko w żałobie, starając się zachować spokój aby nie obciążać brata, a Sam? Sam wydawał się po prostu spokojny. Eks-anioł nie rozumiał tego dobrze, ale złożył to na karb swoich problemów z człowieczeństwem. Ale teraz było inaczej. Obaj bracia mieli kamienne twarze, pod którymi krył się gniew.

Castiel nie potrzebował znajomości ludzi, żeby rozpoznać sytuację. Widział to już tysiące razy.

Pamiętał swoich świetlistych braci i siostry, piękne istoty stworzone przez Boga do opieki nad ludzkością, aby ta mogła cieszyć się boskim planem... Pamiętał ich oddalających się od siebie, prowadzących wojny, niszczących siebie nawzajem.

I jego ludzkie serce przepełnione było żalem, że bracia rozstaną się w ten sposób.

* * *

Ten demon nie był tak ciekawy jak Crowley. Ani jak Meg. Jakiś podrzędny, nudny czarnooki. Kiedy go skuwali na środku opuszczonej kaplicy przeklinał w dosyć obmierzły sposób, ale bez polotu. Przynajmniej nie będzie ich rozpraszał.

Wszystko było przygotowane. Castiel okrążał kaplicę, trzymając przeciwdemoniczne bomby. Demon siedział skuty na krześle. Na stoliku leżało wszystko, co potrzebne. Wszystko zmierzało ku tej chwili. Ale Dean odwrócił oczy, kiedy Sam wziął strzykawkę. Dźwięk zaciskanej na rękę opaski i cichutki szmer tłoka odprowadzającego krew był dla niego jak gorszy od tortur Piekła. Ale kiedy Sam wydał stłumiony krzyk, nie mógł nie rzucić się, aby go podtrzymać. Popatrzył na rękę swojego brata. Znowu promieniała pomarańczowawym światłem. Dean wiedział. Sam jest już martwy.

Godziny mijały jak w niespokojnym, gorączkowym śnie. Dean nie myślał już o niczym. O tych słowach. O nadchodzącym końcu. Jedyne, co teraz się liczyło, to być przy Samie. Ciszę przerywały krzyki demona, najpierw wulgarne, potem żałośliwe, i krótkie raporty od Castiela. Dean pomagał Samowi przechodzić z ławki, gdzie odpoczywał, do demona. A kiedy ręce jego brata były już za słabe, delikatnie szukał żyły na jego posiniaczonej od niewprawnych nakłuć ręce. Sam cierpiał. Sam umierał. Całe oczyszczenie, zatrzymane tygodnie temu straszliwymi sposobami, wróciło, zwalając się na raz z całą mocą.

Zbliżała się siódma godzina. Sam leżał na ławce, oddychając cicho, ale w szybki i płytki sposób, pokryty potem, trawiony gorączką.

-Sammy... nadchodzi dziesiąta.

Jego brat zwrócił ku niemu oczy, nie poruszając nawet głową. Wyciągnął rękę na znak, że chce pomocy, aby wstać. Usiadł i nadstawił wewnętrzną część przedramienia.

Dean wiedział, że zabija swojego brata.

Nie mógł się wkłuć. Ręce trochę mu się trzęsły. Starał się jak mógł, nie chcąc sprawiać Samowi niepotrzebnego bólu. Nie teraz.

I krew poleciała. Pomógł mu dojść do demona, łkającego, żalącego się że to wszystko robił tylko na rozkaz, że Bóg go zawiódł, że to nie jego wina, i po tym, jak Sam wbił igłę w jego szyję, złapał go pod ramię, żeby odprowadzić go z powrotem na ławkę. Nie było łatwo, jego brat był teraz wielkim, napakowanym facetem i przejście tych paru kroków było trudniejsze niż przejście z nim trzech mil, kiedy był chuderlawym dzieciakiem.

-Jeszcze tylko godzina. Trzymaj się, brachu.

Ostatnia godzina.

Sam popatrzył na niego, uśmiechnął się delikatnie oczami i odszedł w głąb swojego umysłu, zamroczony bólem i gorączką, skupiając się na utrzymaniu oddechu.

Dean wiedział: teraz może być ostatnia szansa, żeby coś powiedzieć.

Ale co miał powiedzieć?

* * *

_Sammy nie wracał ze szkoły. Dean rozumiał, młody musi się zabawić z przyjaciółmi, a może połazić w samotności po pustce starego kamieniołomu. Trzynaście lat to trudny wiek, wiedział z telewizji. On sam jednak nie pojmował dokładnie, dlaczego jego brat stara się spędzać cały dzień poza domem, unikając jego i taty. Wkurzył się trochę. Tata ratuje życia, stara się nauczyć ich poradzić sobie w tym popieprzonym świecie, a Sam nie stara się wykorzystać tego kawałka czasu, który tata próbuje im dać._

_Mówił mu: o piątej masz być w domu, bo z tatą mamy trenować strzelanie._

_Taty nie było, zostawił kartkę że będzie zajęty, ale Sam o tym nie wiedział._

_Po przeczekaniu piętnastu minut zdecydował, że znajdzie gówniarza i porządnie go opieprzy. Po wyjściu z domu szybko namierzył dzieciaka sąsiadów z klasy Sama, który jeździł na rowerze w głupim kasku dookoła okrągłej ulicy, przy której stały rzędy jednakowych domków._

_-Ej!_

_Dean z łatwością złapał za kierownicę, zatrzymując impet zderzenia swoimi imponującymi jak na siedemnastolatka mięśniami. Wiedział, że jego postura, skórzana kurtka i zdecydowane spojrzenie sprawia, że dzieciak robił w gacie. Krzyknął na niego trochę sztucznie niskim głosem:_

_-Sam Winchester. Gdzie on jest?_

_-Ja... Eee... To znaczy, on..._

_-Mów do rzeczy._

_-Poszedł z braćmi Lopez do kamieniołomów..._

_-Co to za bracia Lopez?_

_-To znaczy... Ee..._

_-Co ee?_

_-No bo Sam... no bo oni... się pokłócili i on powiedział że jak się nie odwalą to im dokopie i oni powiedzieli to nam dokop, i powiedział że nie chce mieć problemów w szkole, to oni mówią że to oni mu dokopią pod szkołą i co, to on powiedział że to mu dokopią a jakby nie tchórzyli to mogą iść gdzieś indziej, i poszli..._

_Dean puścił dzieciaka i poszedł do garażu. Chociaż w drodze często zmieniał się z tatą przy prowadzeniu, nie wolno mu było brać Impali samemu... chyba, żeby uratować tatę przed duchami czy czymśtam innym. Zdziwił się, że tata nie wziął pojazdu na akcję... Ale Sam mógł wplątać się w jakieś kłopoty, zostać aresztowany czy coś, a to na pewno by im nie pomogło._

_Kiedy zatrzymał auto na skraju polnej drogi prowadzącej do kamieniołomów, odruchowo podszedł do bagażnika i otworzył specjalną przegródkę. "Zaraz, zaraz..." - pomyślał. "W końcu wybieram się na dzieciaki, a nie na wilkołaki". Jednak schowanie pistoletu za pasek spodni nie mogłoby też nikogo skrzywdzić. Ani srebrnego noża. Trzeba być przygotowanym. Każdy łowca o tym wie._

_Dotarł nad krawędź. Z góry było widać panoramę miasteczka siniejącą w oddali. Nagle coś przykuło jego spojrzenie. Błyszczący mały kamyk... Ząb?_  
_Natychmiast zaczął się rozglądać i łączyć ze sobą fakty. Powygniatana trawa. Obdarty rękaw od podkoszulka. Kropelki krwi. Tutaj musiała stoczyć się jakaś walka. Ale gdzie był Sam?_

_Popatrzył w kierunku krawędzi i jego serce stanęło na moment._

_Zmusił się do podejścia do skraju przepaści. Zmusił się do popatrzenia w dół._

_Na dole zobaczył leżące ciało. W czerwonej flanelowej koszuli i zielonej kurtce._

_Adrenalina sprawiła, że jego skrzętnie ukrywany lęk wysokości został zepchnięty na bok. Zaczął wspinać się w dół, zsuwając się po prawie pionowym zboczu._

_-Sammy!_

_Jego serce się uspokoiło, kiedy usłyszał cichsze_

_-Dean!_

_Kiedy tylko znalazł się na równym terenie dobiegł do brata w dwie sekundy._

_-Sammy?_

_-Dobrze że jesteś... Myślałem, że zaczniecie mnie szukać dopiero jutro... Dean... Chyba złamałem nogę._

_Dean zauważył ciemny ślad krwi na dżinsach brata. Rozciął nogawkę, żeby ocenić rany. Ze złamanej łydki wyzierał kawałek białej kości. Mimo, że zabił już wielu, zemdliło go. Ale zachował spokojną twarz, żeby nie martwić Sama._

_-Tylko spuchnięte, nic się nie martw, do wesela się zagoi. Czujesz to w ogóle?_

_Sam z bólem pokiwał głową._

_-Musiałeś bić się z braćmi Lopez? - Dean zaakcentował nazwisko nieco pogardliwie._

_-Ale ja wygrałem... Bo miało być jeden na jeden, więc wziąłem tego co miał szesnaście lat, ale jak mu nawpieprzałem to jego bracia się wkurzyli i zepchnęli mnie jak byłem do nich tyłem... Naprawdę!_

_-Taaa. No, dobra, to wstajemy!_

_Sam prawie krzyknął, kiedy Dean postawił go do pionu, ale w ostatniej chwili zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że poczuł jak szkliwo mu prawie pęka._

_Szli powoli. Dean podtrzymywał go, a on podskakiwał niezdarnie na zdrowej nodze._

_-Dlaczego zawsze wpadasz w problemy, Sammy?_

_Sam nie odpowiadał._

_-Może przestań być takim kujonem?_

_Sam był poirytowany. Zbierał myśli przez parę kroków, a potem wybuchnął._

_-Czy mam okulary? Tłuste włosy? I daje się bić? Nie mam problemów, bo jestem kujonem!_

_-Heej, wyluzuj. Żartowałem._

_Sam zrobił obrażoną minę._

_-No to czemu? Podrywasz zajęte dziewczyny? Obrażasz Spice Girls czy czego oni tam słuchają?_

_-Nie._

_Dean popatrzył się na brata z uśmiechem. Sam go nie odwzajemnił._

_-Jestem dziwny._

_-E tam, dziwny. Sam powiedziałeś, nie wyglądasz jak frajer, nie dajesz sobą pomiatać, to o co chodzi?_

_-Jestem dziwny._

_-Nie dziwny, tylko zajebisty! Polujemy na duchy, to może trochę dziwne, ale zajebiste, nie?_

_-Dean... czy myślisz, że tata myśli, że jestem dziwny?_

_-Teraz to dopiero jesteś dziwny- Dean zaśmiał się z własnego dowcipu._

_-To nie jest śmieszne._

_Sam zamilkł i skupił się na przeskakiwaniu kolejnych metrów. _

_Dean pomyślał. Czy tata uważał, że Sam jest dziwny... Jedyne, co zauważał, to to, że Sam tak za wszystko nie obrywa. I że tata kocha go chyba bardziej. A on nawet tego nie zauważa. Gdyby tata kochał jego bardziej, on byłby wdzięczny. Sam nie jest wdzięczny. Czy to jest dziwne? Nie, bo Sam jest głupim egoistą._

_Pomyślał jeszcze trochę. Kiedy tata trochę wypił, to chyba nie musiał tak się starać żeby jemu, Deanowi, nie odbiło z samozachwytem, i był dla niego o wiele milszy. A może był mniej miły dla Sama? Cóż, kiedy tata wypił, potrafił się patrzeć na Sama długie minuty, robiąc minę jakby myślał, że Sam jest jakimś duchem czy czymś. Ale tata ma stresujące życie, naoglądał się duchów i potworów, i Sam nie ma o co robić jakiś dramatów._

_Zresztą tata nie pił tak często. Tylko czasami, jak polowanie się przedłużało i nie mógł znaleźć żadnego tropu. Ale to się już skończy. Dean jeszcze przeczeka troszeczkę, a potem rzuci liceum żeby móc skupić się na pomaganiu tacie._

_Usuną to coś, co zabiło ich mamę, i wszystko będzie dobrze._

_-Hej, Sammy! - Dean chciał przerwać ciszę i zająć czymś brata podczas długiej, bolesnej drogi._

_-Co._

_-Wiesz, na co polujemy z tatą? - Dean znowu uśmiechnął się promiennie - Bo mówię ci, uśmiejesz się, jak się dowiesz._

_-Krasnoludki?_

_Dean wzdrygnął się._

_-Krasnoludków nie ma, a jak są, nie chcę o tym wiedzieć. Stary. Krasnoludki. Wyobraź sobie, jakie muszą mieć małe rączki. Niepokojące cholerstwo._

_Sam dał radę uśmiechnąć się trochę._

_-To boisz się latania, wysokości i jeszcze krasnoludków? - powiedział nieco złośliwie._

_Dean chciał mu sprzedać strzała w ten wielki łeb, ale powstrzymał się, pamiętając o jego złamanej nodze._

_-Powiedział, miłośnik klaunów._

_-Klauny to jest jakiś popieprzony pomysł... Pomyśl, malujesz faceta żeby wyglądał jakby cały czas się uśmiechał, jak jakiś seryjny morderca, a potem go wysyłasz do dzieci? _

_-Wiesz, że był seryjny morderca-klaun? - Dean uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej._

_-Nie musiałem tego wiedzieć._

_-No, ale wiesz, na co polujemy?_

_-Naaa... skrzaty?_

_-Sammy!_

_-Widziałem, że mieliście srebrny nóż i naboje. Upiór?_

_Dean pokręcił głową._

_-Wilkołak?_

_-Nie-e..._

_-Coś rzadkiego?_

_-Popularny w historyjkach, rzadki na wolności... Przynajmniej w obecnych czasach._

_-Yy... Wampir?_

_-Taa, wampir. Po pierwsze, tata nigdy nie spotkał wampira. Po drugie, srebro na wampiry?_

_-To nie wiem._

_-BOGEYMAN! - Dean pstryknął bratu przed nosem._

_-Ał! Uważaj, to boli! - krzyknął Sam starając się utrzymać równowagę._

_Dean przewrócił oczami._

_-No dobra, dobra. Wybacz._

_-I co on takiego robi?_

_-Więc, jest trochę jak rodzaj upiora, tylko żywi się na dzieciakach. Ale nie wszystkich. Dlatego w obecnych czasach prawie wyginęły._

_-Jakich warunkach?_

_-Po pierwsze, dzieciak musi być nieposłuszny. Po drugie, któryś z rodziców...- Dean nagle usłyszał szelest. Zamknął bratu usta, aby nie krzyknął z bólu, i schował się z nim za drzewem._

_Bracia zobaczyli w oddali przebiegającą odzianą na czarno postać, trzymającą pod pachą nieprzytomne ciało chłopca._

_Dean wyciągnął pistolet i wstał. Sam złapał go za kurtkę._

_-Ej, nie zostawiaj mnie bez broni!_

_-Uspokój się, Sammy, on ci nie grozi._

_Sam jednak nie przestał patrzeć na brata z wyrzutem._

_Dean znowu przewrócił oczami._

_-No dobra, masz. - rzucił mu nóż- Ale jak mi zabraknie nabojów i to coś mnie dopadnie, to to będzie twoja wina!_

_Zanim Sam się zorientował, brat był już daleko. Czekał, bawiąc się nożem. Ból był trudny do zniesienia. Usłyszał kroki._

_-Dean?_

_Nie usłyszawszy odpowiedzi, schował rękę uzbrojoną w nóż za koszulę._

_To nie był Dean._

_Postać była ukryta pod czarną peleryną. Spod kaptura błyszczały tylko ostre zęby, odsłonięte w przerażającym uśmiechu._

_Sam wiedział, że ma tylko jedną szansę._

_Przede wszystkim, musiał sprawiać wrażenie zwykłego chłopca, który pod swoim przerażeniem niczego nie ukrywa. Sam był przerażony, ale wychowanie na łowcę sprawiało, że w chwilach strachu jego ciało było zupełnie opanowane. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, było udawanie tak przerażonego, że nie będącego w stanie ruszyć mięśniem._

_Potwór zbliżał się powoli. I kiedy był już blisko, rzucił się do ataku jednym susem._

_Sam wbił srebrny nóż prosto w jego serce._

_Krew stwora zalała mu twarz. Ciężkie ciało opadło, naruszając i tak straszliwie bolesną nogę._

_-Dean! Deeeaaaan!_

_Usłyszał bieg. Za chwilę brat zrzucił z niego ciało potwora. Popatrzył na niego z prawdziwym przerażeniem._

_-Sam! Sammy! Jesteś cały?_

_Sam pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się. Na jego twarzy malowała się duma._

_Dean jednak nie wyglądał na uspokojonego. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał się rozpłakać. I pomimo poirytowanej miny Sama, przytulił go mocno._

* * *

-Hej, stary, pamiętasz jak złamałeś nogę?

Sam popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem. Ale po chwili zastanowienia uśmiechnął się.

-No. Boże, to było okropne.

-No, ja w ogóle nie rozumiałem, jak się tak trzymałeś. Ja zacząłbym krzyczeć i nie przestał aż do szpitala!

-Dean, ty głupku. Powiedziałeś mi, że to tylko stłuczenie, i wstydziłem się krzyczeć! Nie masz pojęcia, jak to bolało!-No, ale nawpieprzałeś tym braciom Lopez- Dean wymówił nazwisko z ironią w głosie.

-Ale ja naprawdę to zrobiłem!

-No wiem!

Sam otworzył szeroko oczy i popatrzył się na brata.

-Cały czas myślałem, że myślałeś, że kłamię! Że myślisz, że jestem słaby!

-Sammy, nigdy tak nie myślałem...

-A potem zabiłem to cholerstwo, myślałem, że mi pogratulujesz, powiesz, "teraz jesteś prawdziwym łowcą, Sam", a ty... Już nigdy o tym nie wspomniałeś.

-Sam...

-Co?

-Tyle książek przeczytałeś, a taki jesteś głupek.

Sam opanował się.

-No wiem, martwiłeś się. Wybacz, byłem dzieciakiem, i...

-Nie o to chodziło.

Sam popatrzył na brata, zmieszany.

-To o co chodziło?

-Żeby Bogeyman mógł zapolować na dziecko, musiały być spełnione dwa warunki. - Dean powiedział sucho, z napięciem w głosie.- Dziecko musi być nieposłuszne. A przynajmniej jeden z rodziców musi życzyć mu śmierci.

Sam tępo wlepił wzrok w przestrzeń.

-Też byłem wtedy dzieciakiem. Wiedziałem, że tata cię kocha, i chyba nawet bardziej niż mnie. I nie wiedziałem, o co z tym chodziło. Myślałem, że tata ma te głupie myśli, kiedy się napije, że wtedy wini cię za śmierć mamy, ale potem mu przechodzi... Ale od tej chwili jakoś tak czułem, że tylko ja tak naprawdę o ciebie dbam.

-Dziękuję, Dean. Nigdy o tym nie zapomnę. -powiedział Sam powoli. Wsparł się na rękach, z trudem, wspiął się po oparciu ławki do pozycji siedzącej, i przytulił brata.

Dean poczuł ciepło jego ciała, palące, jakby właśnie wyszedł z wrzątku. Taka gorączka pewno zabiłaby większość osób. Ale Bóg chciał, żeby podejmujący Próby mógł przeżyć do ich ukończenia, o ile z nich nie zrezygnuje.

Dean Winchester nie chciał puścić brata z uścisku. Nie chciał oddawać go śmierci. Nie chciał się z nim rozstawać. Ale Sam miał rację. Teraz jest pora, żeby powiedzieć mu to, na co zasługuje.

-Hej, Sam- powiedział Dean, puszczając go. - Ratujesz świat i w ogóle... Jestem z ciebie dumny.

Sam zaśmiał się bezgłośnie, spuszczając głowę.

-Cieszę się, że możemy się pożegnać... w pokoju. Trochę się bałem... Nie chciałbym, żeby to się tak skończyło.

-Taa...- powiedział Dean ochrypłym głosem.

-Możesz mi podać trochę wody?

Dean wstał.

-Może być święcona? Normalna się skończyła...

I wtedy usłyszał dźwięki walki za ścianą. Złapał za colta. Razem z Samem odkryli za pomocą książek i wielu, wielu doświadczeń, jak dorobić naboje, więc miał wystarczającą ilość, żeby odeprzeć atak nawet kilkunastu demonów. Sam złapał za nóż.

Drzwi otwarły się. W progu stała Abaddon, trzymając przed sobą jak tarczę poobijanego Castiela. Jej lewa ręka, ramię, i część tułowia były spalone na węgiel.

-Cas! - krzyknął Dean. W ułamku sekundy wycelował w czubek głowy demonicy, wystający znad ramienia jego przyjaciela, i wystrzelił. Jej reakcja była również natychmiastowa. Pocisk przeszył brzeg szyi eks-anioła. Castiel złapał się za ranę, tamując bezradnie krwotok. Starszy Winchester patrzył się z rozpaczą, jak pod wpływem jego błędu jego przyjaciel wykrwawiał się. Anioł wyglądał, jakby miał stracić przytomność...

Abaddon uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

I wtedy Castiel złapał za jej bezwładną, spaloną ręką, przerzucił ją przez ramię, i przyszpilił do ziemi.

-Dean! Strzelaj!

Ale Dean patrzył się w osłupieniu.

-Dean! Jestem w porządku, żadne ważne naczynie krwionośne nie zostało uszkodzone... Dean?

Castiel popatrzył w kierunku drzwi.

Za drzwiami kaplicy celował do nich tłum uzbrojonych w strzelby czarnookich demonów.


	6. Chapter 6

-No dobra, czarnookie ścierwojady. Odsuńcie się, albo wasz nowy król piekła dostanie w czambo. - powiedział Dean tubalnym głosem, jakby sytuacja była pod jego kontrolą. Nie była.

Abaddon roześmiała się, pomimo że Winchester trzymał palec na spuście.

-Jeden ruch, a cię rozwalę.

-Spróbuj- uśmiechnęła się. I wtedy cię rozniesiemy w pył, duszę wyślemy do piekła, a od braciszka wyciągniemy, co chcemy...

-Ci ci to da, ślicznotko- powiedział Dean kpiąco- skoro ciebie tam nie będzie?

Czas wyboru się skończył. Wiedział, że stanie się coś okropnego, cokolwiek nie zrobi. A bez Abaddona plan demonów może się nie udać.

Piekło. Niebo. Sam. Cas.

Nieważne. Teraz umrze i nie zobaczy nawet, jak to się skończy. I wtedy usłyszał cichy głos swojego brata.

-Dean. Jedyny pewny sposób, żeby powstrzymać ich plany, to zniszczyć naczynie...

Tak szybko jak mógł, odwrócił się, wycelował.

Sam zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Strzelił.

Ręka mu zadrżała.

Pocisk trafił w brzuch, w okolicę splotu słonecznego.

Zanim zdążył przeprocesować wydarzenia, Dean już był przyszpilony do ściany przez demoniczne moce. Colt upadł na podłogę.

Sam, zgięty w pół z bólu, opierając się na ławce, popatrzył na brata z niedowierzaniem.

Nogi przestały być mu posłuszne. Osunął się na ziemię.

Abaddon podeszła spokojnie, stukot jej wysokich obcasów odbijał się echem w ciszy zakłócanej tylko przez rozpaczliwe próby złapania oddechu przez Sama. Dean rozejrzał się- Castiel również był przyszpilony do ściany, poturbowany, ale nie był groźnie ranny.

Złapała młodszego Winchestera za włosy i podniosła na wysokość swoich oczu. Sam oddychał ciężko, ale poświęcił kawałek sił, które mu pozostały, na nienawistne spojrzenie w kierunku demonicy.

-Och, taki śliczny chłopiec... Szkoda by było dać mu się wykrwawić- powiedziała dotykając jego brzucha. Sam spróbował stanąć, ale bez powodzenia. -ale nogi nie będą ci na razie potrzebne, zostawię pocisk w kręgosłupie- uśmiechnęła się. -Widzisz, skarbie- zwróciła się do Deana- następnym razem gdy będziesz strzelał do swojego brata, celuj w głowę.

Zawlekła Sama na środek kaplicy, położyła go na plecach, i usiadła na nim, przytrzymując jego ramiona kolanami.

-Więc, moi chłopcy, odkryliście że wstrzykując demonowi ludzką krew, można go wyleczyć... Ciekawe, czy to działa w drugą stronę- powiedziała, wyjmując strzykawkę z kieszeni skórzanej kurtki. Wbiła igłę w swoją szyję, do komory wlała się ciemna, żylna krew.

-Nie... nie... - cicho błagał przerażony Sam, próbując wyrwać się spod demona.

-Ty chora suko! Zostaw mojego brata w spokoju, albo załatwię ci los gorszy niż piekło!- wydarł się Dean. Abaddon pstryknęła palcami, a starszy Winchester poczuł, jakby uderzono go w twarz cegłą. Posłała mu zalotny uśmiech i wbiła igłę w szyję jego młodszego brata.

Sam złapał głośno oddech. Skóra wokół wkłucia zalśniła- boska energia, która go oczyszczała, zaczęła walczyć z nieczystą krwią rozlewającą się po całym ciele, rozpalając każdą żyłkę do temperatury kilkudziesięciu stopni. Nie mógł wytrzymać. Krzyknął. Dean patrzył się, przerażony, bezsilny. Pamiętał takie krzyki- Piekło. Zwrócił spojrzenie na Castiela... Ale jego przyjaciel nie był już aniołem. Był tak samo przerażony jak on, obolały, bezradny. Nie uratuje ich dzisiaj, ani nigdy. Już nie zrobi wielkiego wejścia, nie przerazi demonów samą obecnością, a każde uderzenie, które otrzyma, zostawi ślad na jego wrażliwym na ból, ludzkim ciele.

Nikt im nie pomoże.

-Nie martw się, Sammy, wymyślę coś- powiedział łagodnym głosem, i zaraz otrzymał kolejny psychokinetyczny cios.

Parę następnych godzin było dla niego równie bolesnych jak parę lat w piekle. Jego brat już po trzecim zastrzyku demonicznej krwi przestał nawet krzyczeć, leżał tylko oddychając ciężko, spocony od zabójczej gorączki, która jednak go nie zabijała. Dean próbował do niego mówić, za każdym razem Abaddon wymierzała mu ciosy, ale nie zatkała mu ust. Zdawało się mu, że w jakiś sadystyczny sposób jego bezradna próba walki, choćby samymi słowami, sprawiała jej tylko przyjemność. Nie był nawet pewien, że Sam w ogóle go słyszy. Jego umysł zdawał się być zamknięty gdzieś głęboko w środku, chroniąc go przed bólem.

-No i zbliżamy się do końca, więc teraz musimy poważnie porozmawiać- powiedziała nowa Królowa Piekieł. Dotknęła czoła Sama. Złapał zduszony oddech i zaczął rozglądać się dookoła.

-Czego chcesz?- powiedział cicho.

-Mam dla ciebie wspaniałą umowę. Ciesz się, bo ja nienawidzę umów. Nie jestem typem biznesowca, jak ten biedny głupiec Crowley... A więc. Nie wtrącę twojego brata na samo dno piekła, i nie zadbam aby dostał specjalne traktowanie i zamienił się w demona w parę dni... Wręcz przeciwnie. Twój brat, a w bonusie dodam także aniołka, dostaną stuprocentową gwarancję, że nigdy nie trafią do piekła. A nawet wezmę jakiegoś nawiedzonego głupka, dam mu psa, duszę i demona, i zadbam, aby zamknął piekło. Wasze marzenie się spełni... Już nikt więcej nie trafi do piekła. Żadnego terroru wiecznego życia w torturach. Cała ludzkość uratowana! - opowiadała z pasją, jakby ta wizja nagle stała się jej największym marzeniem.

-Czego chcesz?

-Powiesz "tak" Lucyferowi.

Na dźwięk tego imienia Sam wpadł w paniczne przerażenie. Dean zauważył szaleńczy, gorączkowy pobłysk w jego spojrzeniu, jak wtedy gdy strzelał do ścian w opuszczonym magazynie.

-Nigdy - wydusił z siebie.

-Och, ty chyba nie rozumiesz. Rozczarowałeś mnie. Myślałam, że jako mniej seksowny z braci, będziesz bardziej myślący. Tak, Lucyfer wznowi apokalipsę i pewno wytępi ludzkość jak bandę karaluchów. Sześć miliardów umrze i trafi sobie do nieba, o ile oczywiście ludzie jeszcze mogą się tam dopchać. A zaoszczędzisz setkom miliardów _nieskończoności _ tortur, istnienia gdzie nie ma przyszłości, jest tylko ból.

Sam patrzył się na nią, Dean widział jak jego brat walczy z lękiem, wiedział, że pomimo wszystkiego, młodszy Winchester będzie starał się myśleć zgodnie z zimną logiką i poświęci się za ludzkość, nawet jeśli miałoby to ją zabić. Nie mógł pozwolić ani na jedno, ani na drugie.

-Sam? Sammy? Nie zgadzaj się. Błagam cię na wszystko, nie zgadzaj się. Nie widzisz, jak ona na tobie gra? Chce, żebyś myślał że ratujesz ludzkość poświęcając się, a naprawdę go skończysz, proszę cię, to szaleństwo... Sammy, wiesz jak krew demona podbija ci ego, proszę, Sammy...

Sam odwrócił powoli głowę w kierunku brata. Popatrzył się na niego smutno.

-Dean... Wiesz, czemu tak łatwo było mi uwierzyć, wtedy, dwa lata temu, że ciągle jestem w Klatce? Bo to się już zdarzało. Tysiące razy. To archanioł, mógł manipulować czasem, jak tylko chciał. I tysiące razy byłem uwolniony. I tysiące razy miałem nadzieję, _musiałem_ mieć nadzieję, że to naprawdę. Czasem wracałem, a ciebie już nie było, bo znowu poświęciłeś się dla mnie, albo zjechałeś z mostu, albo Cas cię zdradził, albo jakiś wampir czy upiór wbił ci nóż w plecy... Czasem udawało mi się poznać kobietę, pokochać ją, wziąć ślub, mieć dziecko, a potem budziłem się widząc ją na suficie, w płomieniach, jak Jess... Czasem nie byłem w stanie polować, a ty zostawiałeś mnie samego w jakiejś chatce na odludziu, albo w jakimś szpitalu, i stopniowo odwiedzałeś mnie coraz rzadziej... Czasem było normalnie, polowaliśmy, ale świat powoli rozmywał się w koszmar, a kiedy w końcu decydowałem ci się powiedzieć, zamieniałeś się... w ten koszmar... śmiałeś się... i torturowałeś mnie godzinami, aż wreszcie dawałeś mi umrzeć... A wtedy budziłem się... I znowu byłem tam, w Klatce... I wiedziałem że to znowu się powtórzy, tysiące razy... I że nigdy nie mogę przestać wierzyć, że tym razem to jest naprawdę... Dean... Nawet po tym, jak Cas mnie wyleczył... I nawet mimo tego, że większość tych... tych światów... kończyła się na tym, że strzelałem sobie w łeb... Zawsze musiałem poczekać... Upewnić się, że nie zostawię cię samego, że nie poddam się zanim będzie ten moment, że już nie będę mógł...

Dean otworzył usta, próbując coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, ale Sam kontynuował.

-Ale najgorsze było, kiedy nudziło mu się oglądać moje reakcje na te jego scenariusze, na ognie piekielne, na tortury, na... ... I chciał tylko, żebym cierpiał. Za karę za wsadzenie go tam. I wtedy pokazywał mi swój umysł. Miliony lat... niczego. Nie mogąc ucieczki w szaleństwo, nie mogąc umrzeć... Dean... Widziałem wieczność. Nikt, nikt nie zasługuje na wieczność. Nawet on.

-Sammy, nie mów mi że Szatan ci wkręcił syndrom sztokholmski. Jesteś pod wpływem tej krwi demona, nie myślisz jasno, oszalałeś? To jest przeciwko wszystkiemu, za co walczyliśmy.

Ale Sam odwrócił twarz w kierunku demona.

-Sammy! Sammy, nie! - krzyczał Dean z całej siły w płucach.

-Tak. -wyrzucił młodszy z braci boleśnie.

Abaddon uśmiechnęła się i wsadziła rękę w jego brzuch. Krzyknął rozdzierająco, wszystkie żyły w jego ciele zaświeciły się czerwonawym blaskiem.

Ale nagle jej uśmiech zwiędł. Gwałtownie wyjęła rękę i krzyknęła rozdzierająco.

-Gdzie on jest?! Gdzie?! Brakuje dużego odłamka, gdzie go schowałeś?- wrzasnęła, łapiąc Sama za kołnierz i szarpiąc.

Popatrzył się pytająco dookoła. Dean zauważył, że złapał spojrzenie Castiela, który cały czas obserwował wszystko z wyrazem rozpaczy na twarzy.

-Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć?- powiedziała, uspokajając się i rzucając nim o ziemię. - Dobrze. Zaraz zedrę ten tatuaż z twojego braciszka i zabiorę się nim na przejażdżkę. I mogę ci przysiąc, podczas gdy ty będziesz gotował się we własnej krwi, ja, Rycerz Piekła, postaram się złamać go w najbardziej wyrafinowane sposoby, zbrukać jego duszę, a końcu zrobię z niego potężnego demona i sprawię, żeby to on zmusił cię do gadania.

Wstała. Skinęła na któregoś z demonów, który podał jej małą buteleczkę. Podeszła do Deana, i jednym ruchem odsłoniła jego tatuaż, prując jego podkoszulek. Ostrożnie, aby nie dotknąć symbolu, polała go zawartością butelki. Zapachniało benzyną. Objęła ręką brodę starszego Winchestera.

-Będziesz dla mnie wspaniałym naczyniem, ślicznotko- powiedziała, wyjmując z kieszeni zapalniczkę.

-Ja!

Zapadła cisza. Abaddon obróciła się.

Wszyscy popatrzyli się na milczącego do tej pory upadłego anioła.

-Ja zabrałem kawałek duszy Lucyfera.- powiedział z napięciem.

-Cas...- Dean popatrzył się z niedowierzaniem. Na jego twarzy malowało się głębokie poczucie zdrady. -Cas, jeśli to zrobisz... Jeśli to zrobisz, jesteś dla mnie martwy!- Dean szamotał się bezradnie w objęciach demonicznej siły. Cas natomiast został wypuszczony, padł na kolana. Sam patrzył na niego, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Powoli odwrócił się w stronę brata.

-Dean... Błagam... Wiem, że się ze mną nie zgadzasz, ale zrób dla mnie jedną, ostatnią rzecz. Nie zostawiaj go samego, kiedy to się skończy. On robi to, bo cię kocha, ty zrobiłbyś dla mnie to samo. I wierzę, że poradzicie sobie. Cas. Podejdź.

Castiel powoli podszedł do Sama, nie śmiąc popatrzeć w oczy jemu, a jeszcze bardziej jego bratu. Klęknął nad Samem i położył dłoń na jego głowie.

-Nie wiem czy to podziała, skoro... jestem teraz człowiekiem- powiedział cicho.

Abaddon podeszła do nich i położyła swoją dłoń na dłoni Castiela. Były anioł wyszeptał coś po enochiańsku, mała smuga błękitnego światła przesunęła się wzdłuż jego dłoni. Dean obserwował twarz swojego brata, jego zaciśnięte oczy, jak wtedy gdy był dzieckiem i musiał dostać zastrzyk, widział, jak światło przeniknęło do jego ciała, jak jego oczy otworzyły się w niemej rozpaczy, jakby widział coś, czego nikt inny nie może zobaczyć.

Abaddon odepchnęła Castiela, były anioł znowu przywarł do ściany, i pochyliła się nad Samem.

Wyszeptała mu coś do ucha.

On popatrzył jej w oczy i kiwnął lekko głową.

Ona pocałowała go, rozkoszując się jego obrzydzeniem. Jego ciało drgnęło konwulsyjnie. Puściła go.

On wyciągnął rękę, obejmując jej głowę, dając znak, że chce jej coś powiedzieć. Wyszeptał jej coś.

Ona wyprostowała się gwałtownie i uderzyła go w policzek. Potem dotknęła jego czoła.

On opadł bezwładnie, z półotwartymi oczami, wracając do swojego gorączkowego stanu sprzed całej rozmowy.

-To teraz czas na ostatnią porcję... Będzie coś specjalnego- uśmiechnęła się.

Wydając wściekły okrzyk, wbiła rękę we własną klatkę piersiową, łamiąc żebra. Jej krew oblała jego twarz. Dean patrzył w osłupieniu, jak demonica wyrwała własne serce. Odgryzła z niego mały kawałeczek i wsadziła Samowi do ust, po czym je zamknęła.

-Czy to nie śmieszne- zakpiła- w tej chwili jesteś jednym z najsilniejszych stworzeń we Wszechświecie, a z bólu nawet nie możesz się ruszyć...

I wtedy Sam otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się. Dean zauważył- miały dziwny odcień czerwonawego fioletu.

Wszystko, co działo się od tej pory trwało razem trzy sekundy.

Nagle Abaddon wybuchła. Jej ciało zredukowane do cieczy rozprysnęło się dookoła. Demony w panice zaczęły uciekać. Castiel chwycił Colta i przeładował, wziął go do ręki trzymając palec na spuście, demony zaczęły padać na ziemię w rozpaczliwych okrzykach, i nagle tło się zmieniło, cała trójka była na zewnątrz, Dean z zaskoczeniem rozpoznał okolicę, byli przed Bunkrem, kilkaset kilometrów dalej.

Sam zaczął powoli wstawać.

-O mój Bo...- zaniósł się kaszlem, zakrztusił się, i wypluł pocisk. Pocisk, który powinien być jego kręgosłupie, a nie układzie pokarmowym. Sam wyglądał jednak zaskakująco w porządku.

Dean był kompletnie osłupiały. Po paru sekundach, w których jego umysł przekonał jego przesiąknięte adrenaliną ciało że jest już po wszystkim, podszedł do brata i przytulił go mocno.

Sam odwzajemnił uścisk.

Castiel stał z tyłu, z wzrokiem tępo wbitym w ziemię. Wyglądał, jakby ktoś wypalił wielką dziurę w jego duszy. Dean odwrócił od niego wzrok. Za to Sam podbiegł do niego, uścisnął jego dłonie.

-Cas.

Jego brat zobaczył, jak bardzo był przejęty i wzruszony. A może w ciężkim szoku. Wiedział tylko, że skończyło się to kolejnym niedźwiedzim uściskiem. Castiel wyglądał na zawieszonego w połowie decyzji czy przyjąć pocieszenie, czy przeprosić za wszystko i zniknąć z życia braci na zawsze.

Sam puścił byłego anioła. Zachwiał się trochę na nogach.

-Sammy, wszystko w porządku?

-Tak... Sen. Potrzebuję snu. Bardzo.

Dean wziął go pod rękę razem z Castielem. Otworzył drzwi. Po paru krokach zatrzymali się, zaskoczeni. Sam nagle jakby stał się ciężki, na tyle że dwóch silnych mężczyzn nie mogło zabrać go dalej. Dean popatrzył pod nogi.

Na ziemi była namalowana pułapka na demona.


End file.
